The End of Silliness with Barney!
\''The End of Silliness with Barney!'' is Barney's sixth stage show and fourth national stage show tour (after Barney in Concert, Barney Live! In New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle and ''Barney's Colorful World) that originally toured in North America from January 2003 until 2004. The filmed performance of the show was released on video on September 14, 2004. It was also performed in Downtown Franklin TN. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Duncan Brannan, Dean Wendt, Costume: David Joyner, Carey Stinson, Josh Martin) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lee Clark, Jennifer Romano) * BJ (Voice: Patty Writz, Costume: Pat O'Connell, Kyle Nelson) * Bridget (Madison Pettis) * Tony (Trent Gentry) * Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) (Home Video Version Only) * Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) (Home Video Version Only) * David (Emilio Mazur) (Home Video Version Only) * Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) * Kevin (Brandt Love) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Matt (Breuer Bass) (debut) (Home Video Version Only) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) (debut) (Home Video Version Only) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (Home Video Version Only) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) (Home Video Version Only) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (Home Video Version Only) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) (Home Video Version Only) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) (Home Video Version Only) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Nick Minor (Eddy Warren) * Daisy Abel (Kelly Warren) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) * Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) * Curtis (Monte Black) (Home Video Version Only) * Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (Home Video Version Only) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) (Home Video Version Only) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) (Home Video Version Only) * Robert (Angel Velasco) (Home Video Version Only) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) (Home Video Version Only) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (Home Video Version Only) Characters Main Characters * Bob * Larry * Mr. Lunt * Junior Asparagus * Pa Grape * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Archibald Asparagus Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song (Short Version) # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Library (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Mouse) # Welcome to Our Treehouse # The Baby Bop Hop # Blue Jay Blues (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) # Happy Birthday to Me # The Airplane Song # Have a Snack (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play! / "Coming On Strong") # The Water Buffalo Song # My Kite # Driving Medley: In the Car and Having Fun/Itsy Bitsy Spider/Mister Sun # Mr. Knickerbocker # Tinkerputt's Song # We Are Little Robots # Listen to the Night Time # The Rainbow Song # Friends and Family Act 2 # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! # Four Little Ducks # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # Friends and Family # Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) # Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") # If All the Raindrops # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # I'm Mother Goose # God is Bigger # Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing a Song of Sixpence # Old King Cole # Happy Birthday to You # Move Your Body (Scene Taken from: ''Movin' and Groovin' / "Movin' Along") # The Dino Dance # Love Your Neighbor # I Love You